bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerds
The Nerds are one of the five school cliques. They are led by Earnest Jones, who rules with an iron fist. It is not known whether they have a second in command or not since it is not stated in game. They are easily spotted due to the fact that all of them wear glasses. They are also either overweight or underweight. The Nerds are on the bottom of the pecking order on campus, and are the weakest students in the school. They have a rivalry with both the Jocks and Bullies, and are regularly bullied and beaten up by both cliques. Members Earnest Jones Earnest Jones is the leader of the Nerds. Algernon Papadopoulos Algie is the most unpopular student in the entire school and is bullied mercilessly. And shits hiself Player Opinions *Worst clique in the game, it's no wonder they're bullied. Gary was right when he said they was sneaky. Dan the Man 1983 23:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Hey! I like the Nerds! I'm a Nerd offline and online! Chewiki 00:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think they are such a lovable bunch of losers. XP I like them. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *They scare me Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 05:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *I'm okay with all of them except Bucky and to some extent Algie. I like Melvin though, he's cool. Hua Xiong 17:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) **In hindsight, though, I wish he'd take more care of his personal hygiene. "If my BO doesn't get you, my fist will!" Hua Xiong 13:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *Bunch of losers. And some of them think they are so cool and attractive. When I don't have anything to do in the game, I just lower their health and then hummilate them. It's so funny. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (March 31, 2011; 7:04 pm) *Most annoying bunch of brats I ever seen. I hate missions where ya gotta help them, they always get in the way of the fighting and make you lose because they're so damn weak. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 17:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Don't see why everyone hates them, they're funny in a way. They always got the funniest quotes. 4th Hale Talk 02:03,6/17/2011 *I alternate between feeling sorry for them and being pissed off at them for refusing to improve themselves. Being a nerd is maybe 5% your interests and 95% the way you act. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) *Such snobs! It kind of reminds me of all the other so called "nerdy" kids at my school.TheRedStar 12:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *God i just love getting a jock to chase me and bringing him to the nerds place by the library and watching him beat the crap out of em (I completely forgot how to put ur signature on here) *The nerds do the stupidest stuff ever! I've seen Algie shoot a police officer with a BRL, and I've seen Melvin shoot a bottle rocket in the office, which ricocheted off the desk, hit the ceiling, and exploded at his feet. Winter Moon 01:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hate those guys! Algie is the worst: Fat back-stabbing ***hole.- Ilan xd 17:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *I take pity on them. Silverfaust89 14:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *Fun to bully. Seeing how defenseless they are (except Donald. He one time took my bike, and ran me over while I was kissing Lola), is a great way to get a laugh out. TweetyMcBirdBird~The secret message of the world. 15:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC)TweetyMcBirdBird *I love them, they are my favorite clique. Also the only ones smart enough to use weapons. I love their hangout too, the basement under the comic book store. I can sympathize with them because I'm kind of a nerd myself, and I'd probably be in that clique if I was at Bullworth. Cornelius and Thad are my favorite nerds. I like Melvin's attitude too. *There behaviour is so annoying. No wonder Everyone bullies them.~~~~ Role in Fanfiction Stories External link *Nerds on Bully Wiki Category:Cliques Category:Canon Cliques